l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ichidou District
The Ichidou District of Toshi Ranbo, located north and west of the Chuushin District, and also known as the Holy District, The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 285-286 was home to most of the city's major temples and shrines. Masters of Court, pp. 173-174 Origin Toshi Ranbo was a contested city, between the Crane and the Lion, and as early as the 5th century, ancestral shrines, small temples to the Fortunes, and memorials to those who had fallen in battle had been erected both inside and outside the defensive walls. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 286 Sponsored by the Seppun When Toshi Ranbo was named as the new Imperial City, the Seppun found with the new city a new calling. They would insure the religious sites of Rokugan, lost along with Otosan Uchi, would be reborn in the new capital. Each Seppun senior member sponsored a shrine. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 119 Notable Temples The most famous shrine was devoted to Shinsei, located in the heart of a thick copse of trees heavily with crows, with a pagoda roof which had a carved onyx crow on the extreme top. Notable temples in the district included one to each of the Seven Fortunes, the Temple of the Seven Thunders and several other major religious sites. A more recent addition was a slightly controversial temple sponsored by the Lion Clan, which was dedicated to the Nezumi Nameseeker Te'tik'kir, the Temple to Te'tik'kir. The Temple of the Seven Fortunes was the largest and greatest temple in all of Toshi Ranbo. To Save What Can Be Saved, by Shawn Carman Of course, numerous smaller shrines were scattered throughout the Imperial capital, but the focus of its religious activities was concentrated in this relatively compact district, located close to the Imperial Palace. Ichidou Court The modest court of the Ichidou District was dedicated mainly to discussing religious matters, including coordination of the Empire's major religious festivals and celebrations (such as the Chrysanthemum and Setsuban Festivals ). It also handled various petitions for the construction and maintenance of major temples around the Empire, and dealing with the concerns of the Brotherhood of Shinsei. Truly serious religious concerns were traditionally brought directly to the attention of the Emperor, who was the official head of the Rokugani religion. The Governor of the Ichidou District was responsible for the organization of the many religious festivals and his Court was generally held in the Temple of the Seven Fortunes. The Atlas of Rokugan, pp. 287-288 Winter of Red Snow The Governor of the Ichidou District was Seppun Tohaku until his death in 1169 during the Khan Moto Chagatai's assault on the capital. His replacement, Asako Raizaburo, was selected by the Elemental Masters because of his unquestionable piety. The district suffered significant damage during the Winter of Red Snow, with the southernmost buildings damaged by the wave of destruction unleashed by the death of Isawa Sezaru, and the gardens and inns of the district severely damaged by the rampaging armies. Strongholds of the Empire, pp. 120-121 Notable Locations * Faded Chrysanthemum Inn * High Temple of Toshi Ranbo * Temple of the Dark Fortunes * Temple of the Seven Thunders * Temple to Te'tik'kir * Temple of the Seven Fortunes * Grove of Darkness Denied * Shrine of the Three Dynasties Known Governors * Seppun Tohaku * Asako Raizaburo *